


Breaking Bones

by Fenyatta



Series: Untold Legends [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Destiny, Fighting, Guns, Lots of guns, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Multi, Romance In Later Chapters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vault of Glass, endless tags, headcanons, one sided pining, spoilers for destiny, will add more characters gradually but the skeleton is the main character :1, year one destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenyatta/pseuds/Fenyatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the Age of a New Guardian. The Skeleton is a newly risen Guardian, and she is unknowingly a part of a much larger picture than what she thought. This is her story. || Attempting to update soon, two years after the fact. Shortening this version and adding more to the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AO3! I've been working on this Destiny fic for some time, so I'm going to post it here! I don't see a lot of Destiny fanfiction, so here's to adding to the small collection. This story is going to include a LOT of my headcanons, but I do try and stay relative to the Grimoire's information as well. I love this stupid game, and I hope that you will enjoy my Guardian's story!

_“Run! The Ruins are alive!”_

_Heavy breathing, a sharp cry and the sound of plasma beams firing._

_“They’ve killed my squad! I-I’m wounded but I need the Ishtar Academy to activate emergency evacuation protocols! We’re being attacked!”_

_Thick and sticky blood like wine, a tightly gripped rifle and a damp cave._

_“God… If you’re there, please. Have no mercy on those… Things.”_  
_  
_ Rolling tears, closed eyes and a shuttering, final breath.

-

When she started thinking, she knew she wasn’t dead anymore.

Her first emotions changed between relief, fear, then curiosity. She had no idea what had happened, but being able to breathe felt so intoxicating that she never wanted to stop. The misty, humid air invigorated every fiber of her being. As her cognitive functions became increasingly active, fear stopped her joyous feelings in their tracks. How was she alive? Had it just been a dream? Who even was she?

With hesitance, she opened her eyes.

Above her was a small object. It spun slowly, almost as if it had been waiting on her. Then, a voice came from nowhere and everywhere all at once, “Guardian? Can you hear me?”

She looked at the object in confusion and reached out for it. As it ducked away from her touch the voice came back, riddled with anxiety, “Please tell me I didn’t mess this up. Say something? Anything?”

As she took in a deep breath to reply somehow, she was sent into a coughing fit. When she coughed into her hand, she noticed that she was covered in rugged and mis-matched armor that was quickly adapted to fit her. She looked up as the light spun closer to her, and she was able to get a better look at it. It had a spherical body, but it was covered in pyramid-like points on the base. Drawing her attention from it, she finally got a good look of where she was. It was a tiny cave that was very dank, and very small rays of yellow light filtered in from the entrance a few meters away from where she was sat. A short sentence clicked into her head, and she spoke softly.

“We’re on Venus,” she said just louder than a whisper, and the voice responded almost instantly.  
  
“Yes we are!” It said excitedly, “Okay, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. We’re not even close to the City, and there are Fallen all in this area right now.”  
  
Her head swam in confusion. Lifting a hand to gingerly rub her eyes, she tried to let this information sink in. Although she had no idea what the City was - aside from it being moderately self explanatory - the tone that was used for saying _Fallen_ was not one of relief. She looked back up to the light and decided to at least pry some answers from the voice.  
  
“I have no idea who you are, and I have no idea who I am. I’m not going anywhere until I atleast know one of the two,” she said forcefully. Her eyebrows furrowed in her own recollection. She didn’t even know her own name. That request seemed to jolt the light somewhat, and it hovered closer to her.  
  
“Well, they say that amnesia is common for resurrections. I’m… Well, I’m a Ghost. I’m your Ghost. I’ve brought you back from the dead to help fight for the last of the Light.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes towards the Ghost, analysing it as she let it continue speaking. “I don’t really know much about who you are, except something inside of you, maybe even your Light… well, it asked me to let you live again; to fight for something. I thought that was a pretty good reason, and so I brought you back to life to fight for the Traveler.”  
  
An image flashed in her head at the mention of the Traveler; a large spherical entity that gave her a fleeting feeling of hope. Some part of her at least remembered that. She ran a hand through her short hair and sighed softly. This was a lot to take in. She didn’t even remember dying.  
  
“A lot of Guardians - which is what you are now - don’t remember a lot about their lives. Some don’t even remember them at all.”  
  
“That’s a comfort,” she muttered. It wasn’t the Ghost’s - her Ghost’s? - fault that she didn’t know anything, but she certainly felt some level of resentment. “Surely with that fancy technology you were able to learn _something_ about me?”

“A good bit, but not too much. You died of internal bleeding, and the amount of Void energy in your body… Well, it would be a safe assumption to say you had been killed by the Vex, and held your last stand here in this cave. The Vex are the only known enemy of the Traveler that use mostly Void energy, and from what I could tell, you died around the time that the Vex started to activate all over Venus.”

The Vex. Something inside of her clicked again like it did to the mention of the Traveler, and she thought of machines bringing chaos and destruction, along with searing red eyes that caused a poisonous hate to rise in her. She tossed her head gently and placed a hand on the cave floor, pushing herself upwards. Her Ghost followed her up, and she reached out to touch it gently. It did not flinch this time.  
  
“So,” she started, having understood most of what she was being told, “This is where I died.”  
  
“Yes. I managed to find a sniper’s rifle that I can assume used to be yours, as well as a pair of Golden Age Military Identification tags.” Her Ghost zipped over further away from where she had been sitting, and she followed it. It was correct with the sniper rifle, but it took the glimmer from the outside light for her to really pinpoint where the tags were.

She bent down to pick them up. The metal felt rough and aged between her fingers, but a few of the engraved words were still legible. The name read _Michelakos Olympia H_. She felt no attachment to the name, but it was at least something. Fiddling with the somewhat rusted chain, she hung it around her neck. It felt oddly foreign to her, but the metal was a gentle comfort. Glancing down to the rifle, she bent over to pick it up. It felt light and easy in her grip despite the weapon class, and it while it felt very right in her arms, it felt like it wasn’t her’s.

Glancing around the cave once more, she felt a small feeling of change. She had no idea who she was beside her name and the way she died, and even those didn’t feel like they were hers. She looked to her Ghost, which held an expectant air about itself.

“So,” it began, with a small hint of cheer in its voice, “Are you ready, Olympia?”  
  
She looked taken aback as she replied sharply, “Don’t call me that.” The name didn’t suit her, despite it being her’s. Anything that had been her’s before her death, like her dogtags and sniper rifle, was borrowed. She lived a new life now.  
  
“What do I call you then? I thought that was your name?”, her Ghost gave an expression of confusion, obviously distraught.  
  
“It’s not my name anymore,” she murmured softly. Walking to the entrance of the cave with her Ghost by her side, she tossed one final look to her skeleton. That’s all she was, a shell of her former self that was left to die in the ground. All she knew about her past self was completely bare-boned. She looked back to her newfound companion evenly, with a hint of a smirk on her lips.  
  
“Call me Skeleton.”

“It suits you, I guess. A bit melodramatic, don’t you think?” Her Ghost seemed amused, and it zipped out into the misty light. She followed it, and felt a wave of seriousness wash over her.

“So, what are these Fallen, and how do we get to the City,” she said without wavering. She wasn’t well armoured to fight; her Ghost had resurrected her with some light-weight armour on, but nothing dedicated to serious battling.  
  
“The Fallen want to see that humanity and the Light are destroyed, and the Last City is on Earth,” it explained. “I managed to patch in a Vanguard patrol before I found you, so we’re going to make our way to the Ishtar Academy as soon as we can.”  
  
She nodded towards it, and gave a tentative glance to where they were. Generous plumes of smoke billowed from Maat Mons, and Skeleton felt very small in comparison. The atmosphere wasn’t dangerous despite her lack of helmet, but the humidity and strong possibility of rain made her consider otherwise.  
  
“Did you happen to make a fancy helmet when you made my gear,” she asked with a hint of amusement. The gear she had on was plenty scuffed, and part of her felt that her Ghost had everything prepared for when it made a Guardian.

With a short hiss, her Ghost transmitted a helmet out of thin air and she rushed to catch it. Skeleton turned the helmet over in her hands, and she felt a rush of gratitude for having at least some sort of defence. The gear looked as if it had been scavenged from several different places; which gave her the feeling her Ghost had been looking for her for a long time. She put it over her head and sealed it so the suit would be airtight.

The HUD came alive with a short hum, and her Ghost disappeared out of sight. Panic filled her as she turned around in an attempt to locate it, but it spoke before she could say anything, “Don’t worry, I’m still here! Technically I’m a part of you now, which might be a little unusual to you.”

She sighed gently, and looked at the towering cliffs with hints of an ancient architecture peeking out from the face. Venus was beautiful, even if it was too cloudy to make out any sky. By the way there was still light behind the clouds gave her the impression it was still daytime, but part of her felt like it wouldn’t be for long. With her Ghost continuing to calibrate the system settings for her gear, she could feel the situation really sinking in. She was alive after an unknown amount of time, and she felt like she had something like a duty. She didn’t know who she was affiliated with, group wise or faction wise, but she had a place somewhere in life again.

Her Ghost interrupted her thoughts with a small _zip_ , and it materialised right beside her shortly afterwards. She held out her hand for it to rest on, and she smiled a bit behind her helmet as it did so. It did what she assumed was a pose of pride (could Ghosts even pose?), and she straightened back up. They were burning daylight and needed to head to the Ishtar Academy as soon as possible for the randevu.

“Where are we headed to, Ghost,” Skeleton questioned. Her Ghost nodded to her and flew a bit in the direction of Maat Mons.  
  
“We’re headed over there, but it shouldn’t be too long. Two hours, by my calculations.”  
  
Skeleton shouldered her sniper rifle and began walking, light on her feet to make up time for her questions. She still had plenty, since she wanted to completely understand just what she had gotten herself into. Ghost disappeared again, but she could feel its presence even if she didn’t know where it exactly was.  
  
“What does it mean to be a Guardian,” she asked as they began to trail through the Venusian wilderness, “And what exactly are they?”  
  
“Well,” it began, “You fight for the Light and Humanity. Your Light, as I mentioned before, is like your drive.”  
  
“So my duty is to be a war machine?”  
  
“You’re a fighter, but I doubt you have incredibly destructive tendencies.”  
  
She made her way onto an unbeaten path in the direction Ghost pointed towards. Between a steep cliff face and a valley below, she stuck to hugging the wall of the cliff, not letting her curiosity get the better of her to look downwards. Palming the wall carefully, she felt her stomach drop as she heard rocks falling down from her weight. Swallowing dryly, she inquired her Ghost more as a distraction, “So what kinds of Guardians are there? I’m assuming we can’t just be militia.”  
  
“There are Titans, Warlocks, and Hunters. To be general about it, Titans defend the City, Warlocks study the Traveler, and Hunters are the pioneers,” it spoke nonchalantly. The cliff height obviously did not phase it.

She felt a slight pang of irritation at the answer. The different divisions seemed to differ greatly from Ghost’s generalised answer, and held a level of commitment she wasn’t allowed to decide on. With a slight edge in her voice, she began questioning again, “Which one am I? I didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter.”

“I sort of decided for you based on your personality. You’re a Hunter, and your Subclass is… Well...”  
  
“Well what,” she inquired. With a careful step she made it on to more even ground and let out a small sigh, gazing off into the proper direction. Buildings were coming into view, and she felt a small bit of relief at that.  
  
“Your Subclass is determined on the type of energy found on your body during resurrection. Since you had so much Void energy, I can guess that...”  
  
“I have a Void Subclass,” she cut it off. It made sense to her, but still felt a sense of irritation on her lack of input. Energies and Classes and Subclasses made sense, but it would be one of the things that would still have to settle in. Falling back into proper step, she resumed her tirade of questions, “So how exactly does this energy manifest?”  
  
“Through your abilities. But I can’t be too sure that you have a Void Subclass until you’re in a high stress situation. If you were to have a Void Subclass, it would be classified as Nightstalker. It pretty much sounds like what it is.”  
  
She shrugged and nodded. It was fair enough, deadly accuracy was favored over being brash and guns blazing in her opinion. Skeleton halted her questions and continued venturing through the jungles with relative ease, keeping an eye on her HUD’s compass, which indicated the location of which the randevu was at with the other Guardians. A sharp _ping_ drew her attention to the radar on the upper corner of her helmet, and she held her breath as a red dot appeared on it.  
  
“We have Fallen not too far from our location but they’re closing in quick,” her Ghost explained in a hurried tone, causing her to glance around for cover. She looked upwards and found a small ledge above them on the cliff. Putting her sniper rifle around her waist, she began climbing up the wall to at least get up higher. A few rocks fell away as she scaled the cliff, but the noise was minimal as she heard scratchy calls come into her hearing range. She grappled onto the ledge and hunkered down, pulling her sniper back into her grip after laying on her belly. Peering through the scope of the rifle, she saw the underbrush rustled and give way to a platoon of armoured, four-limbed enemies. The Fallen.  
  
“They know you’re here. Eyes up, Guardian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to the start of a great adventure, Guardian!


End file.
